Past Link
by SakurakoSagara
Summary: Kenshin comes back to America with a SISTER?! And how do her and Sano have anything in common? Especially their past? R&R K/K Sano/OC
1. Default Chapter

This is my second fiction. Please review and be kind on me. Don't hate. Anyways here goes. And by the way- this fic is sort of like my first fic because Sakura's in it and all the linkage stuff just read on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but I own this nifty little clicky bug! *click click click* 

Past Link~~~~

Kaoru yawned and rubbed her eyes. She sat up and looked at the calendar. Kenshin's coming back today! She sat straight up and got out of bed. She walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Yahiko walked into the kitchen. "What died?" he asked holding his nose. A bowl hit him in the head. "Oh… Kaoru you're cooking" he said sitting at the table. They heard a grunt and then something or more rightly some one tripping over a chair. "Sanosuke's up" Yahiko stated bluntly. Sanosuke stumbled into the kitchen and sat down. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at the plate of food before him. He sighed deeply and began to eat. Yahiko did the same thing except plugged his nose and started eating. Kaoru sighed. 'At least Kenshin likes my cooking' she thought. 'Oh god I miss him' she looked down at her plate and started eating. Megumi walked in. "Is Sir Ken here yet?" she said smiling. "No Megumi- now get lost" Kaoru said coldly. 

Kenshin smiled and looked out at the distant sea. It sparkled and shined like a sapphire. Like Kaoru's hair in the sun light. He missed her, her smile, her laugh, her cooking… and most of all hearing her say his name. "Kenshin…." He heard some one say. It seemed so far away. "Kenshin…. Kenshin!" A girl next to him yelled shaking him back to reality. "Oh sorry Sakura… I was thinking about…" He stopped. "About who… tell me? Kenshin where will I stay and who will I stay with? I wanna know who these people are that I'm gonna live with." she asked rapidly. "I was thinking about my friends back in Japan. We will stay at the Kamiya dojo in Tokyo, and we will stay with Kaoru Kamiya, Yahiko Miyogin, and Sanosuke Saga…." he paused. It would be the biggest mistake of his life if he told her that Sanosuke's last name was Sagara. She would just freak out and ask all sorts of questions about Sano. Why? Because Captain Souzu Sagara had a one night thing with Kenshin's mom and produced Sakura 18 years ago. Sakura wanted to know everything about her now dead father. It brought her to grief when she heard he had died and she had moved to America to escape the pain. "Saga? That's a pretty small last name" she said looking at him and tilting her head. "No Sagara…" he said with finality. He was going to regret this he knew it. "Sagara! You mean? He's related to me?!" Sakura asked hyped up suddenly. "No Sakura, Sanosuke was in the Sekihou Tai in the revolution and close to your father. After the war Sano took his last name." Kenshin said sighing. "When we get there ask him the details" he said staring out into the ocean once again. "Ok" she said smiling. "Just one more thing- what does he look like?" she asked staring into the cerulean blue water. "He's real tall, spiky brown hair and chestnut eyes" Kenshin said looking at his sister. "And he's strong- real strong" Kenshin said finishing and then looking at her again. A small blush crept itself up her face and she avoided Kenshin's gaze. "Ohhhh Sakura! I think you've got a crush on Sano! That you do!" he said smiling and laughing. "Shut up!" she said kicking him in the shins playfully. "Ow that hurt! That it did!" He said rubbing them. Sakura laughed and smiled. The boat hit the dock and Sakura gathered her bags. "Let's go Sakura" Kenshin said stepping onto the deck. Sakura nodded and followed. She was nervous and a bit happy. She couldn't wait to meet these people.

"GAH! WHERE IS HE!" Yahiko complained loudly. They were outside on the porch. Dr. Genzai had brought over Suzume and Ayame which, much to Kaoru's dismay brought Megumi as a package deal. They sat there watching Ayame and Suzume play and Yahiko started to train after a while. Then the moment they had all been waiting for: they heard footsteps leading towards the dojo. "Finally!" Sanosuke said looking at the two older women waiting for Kenshin in anticipation. 'Man I don't envy you Kenshin- you got Fox-girl here hanging on ya and Missy here's always on your back… I pity you Kenshin.' Sanosuke thought as Kenshin came into the clearing followed by a mysterious red haired beauty. 'Ah. The plot of girls after Kenshin thickens, and this ones good lookin' too' Sanosuke thought with some envy. 'But, hey its not too late in the game to switch sides' Sanosuke thought smiling. "Guys this is Sakura Himura" Kenshin said smiling. 'Maybe it is' Sano thought his smile disappearing. Then he looked at the two women. Their faces were plain out pissed. "Wow guys aren't you happy to see me?" Kenshin asked squeakily. "Yeah- you girls look kinda angry" Sakura says walking up to them. She studies their faces. "And besides," Sakura adds. "Kenshin and I are brother and sister so there's really no reason to be jealous." Sakura says laughing at their blushing faces. Sanosuke lets out a sigh of relief gaining the attention of Sakura. She smiled. 'This was the guy… not bad looking either… actually quite dare I say… hot?' she thought opening her mouth to say, "And just who might you be?" she asked. He blushed and was stupefied. "I'm Sanosuke.." and he was partly cut off. "Sagara" she finished with him. "How did you know?" he asked curiously. "Well first off Kenshin told me and second your attire" she answers simply. "My clothes?" he asks puzzled. "Your red headband and your Sekihou Tai shirt" she says casually. "What do you know about the Sekihou Tai?!" he asks her his eyes wide. "Well…. My father was the captain- I'm sure you knew him- Souzu Sagara?" she replied coolly. His face subdued in awe. This girl was perfect in every way, shape, and form. She was confident, sexy, and she knew about the Sekihou Tai. "Hey maybe some time you wanna get a drink with me?" he asked her replying even cooler than she. "Sure whenever you want baby" she said winking at him and walking away. He blushed again and Yahiko came up to him. "What makes you so special?" Yahiko said angrily. 'Oh Gods… Yahiko has a crush on my woma… I mean Sakura…' he thought shaking that thought out of his head. She was talking to Kaoru and Megumi when Sakura decided that Kaoru and Kenshin should be together. Sakura didn't like Megumi too much- she was shady. And her laugh was just plain out annoying. Oh well she had that little drink with Sano to look forward to. She wasn't even paying attention to Megumi's high pitched annoying laugh.


	2. Rivals! Sakura and Megumi argue! Sanosuk...

I'm continuing this story on one review. I'm mighty proud of that review so I would like if Red Dragon would keep reviewing. I hope that Red Dragon isn't the only one reviewing my story! Please whoever reads I ask that you review. Or else I probably won't keep writing this. 

Disclaimer: I don't Rurouni Kenshin but I dream of owning it some day…

Megumi stood and walked to Kenshin. "Oh Sir Ken! Your back! I missed you so much!" She said hugging him tightly. "Oro…" Kenshin replied weakly as Kaoru changed her expression from cheerful to angry. Sakura looked at Megumi angry too. She walked over and tapped Megumi on the shoulder. "Um Megumi may I ask why you're hanging off of my brother? That's not proper even if you're married. Now I suggest that you release him as his face is turning purple," and she leaned into Megumi's ear to whisper, "plus he likes Kaoru" she said enjoying the reaction Megumi gave. 

She dropped Kenshin on the ground and her face had a clueless look on it and her mouth was open. Sakura closed her mouth. "It looked like you were missing a chromosome" she said smiling friendly. Megumi smiling fakely back and walked to Ayame and Suzume and Dr. Genzai. "We should be going now" she said smiling at everyone but Sakura. The fox lady and Sakura were now enemies, every one knew it. "Bye Sano!" Megumi said smiling too friendly at the thug. Sakura's face turned red and she glared at Sakura. "Bye bye mink girl!" Megumi said leaving with the three others.

"What did she call me?!" Sakura said angrily. "That's your nickname" Kenshin said getting up and brushing his clothes off. "What's your nickname Kenshin?" Sakura said turning to her brother. Kenshin stepped back in fear of Sakura. He didn't have a nickname and Sakura was going to make on for him. "I..um … don't have one.." he said gulping. "Oh really?" she said sweetly. "Then I'll call you Squirrel" she said happily.

There was an outburst of laughs from every one but Kenshin. Of course she named him squirrel because of his bushy ponytail, and it was hilarious. Yahiko was on the ground gripping his sides. Kaoru had her hands on her knees laughing. Sanosuke was leaning against the dojo laughing. Sakura smiled at her half brother warmly. He smiled back weakly.

They would never live this down, especially Sakura. His face was a bit expressionless, but Sakura could tell he wasn't happy. "Cheer up Kenshin now we all have nicknames" she said turning to go inside. "Um Kenshin- where is Sakura staying tonight?" Kaoru said her laughing fit stopped. Kenshin had forgotten there was no room for Sakura to stay. "Um…" he said thinking. "Hey Sano don't you have a place?" Kenshin said looking at his friend. "Uh yeah, why?" he asked Kenshin. "Because Sakura could stay there" he simply replied. All the color from Sakura's face drained. "Uh sure- if that's ok with her" he said looking at Sakura. She gained the color back and nodded. 

Sanosuke stood. "Well then, follow me" he said walking out and towards his house. Sakura followed with her bags, silently. He stepped into a little apartment and she followed suit. He sat down on a worn out mat. She sat next to him still silent. "So Sakura…Captain Sagara was your dad then?" he asked curiously. "Yes… but I moved when I saw him…." she said sadly. "Why would you move if you saw him? There was nothing wrong with him" he said a bit angry. "No Sanosuke you misunderstood me- I moved when I saw his head on a platter!" she said close to tears. "Oh… sorry for making you relive that… it was painful for me too" he said looking at her. 

At the dojo, Yahiko was attacking Kenshin. "EXACTLY WHY DID YOU LET HER GO THERE?!" Yahiko complained quite loudly. "Oh Yahiko-chan you've got a crush on Sakura!" Kaoru said teasing him. "SHUT UP! AND DON'T CALL ME YAHIKO-CHAN!" he bellowed loudly. Kenshin ran still from the boy who was about to hack his poor head off. "Yahiko…you..should have… said something.." Kenshin said running.


	3. Sakura's tears and Sanosuke's comforting...

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while and I haven't been on much… but I got kicked off and I want to update quickly.

Disclaimer: Ok I am running out of Ideas to say I don't Kenshin with out crying…. So now I will have RK characters do it for me! First up is- SANOSUKE! ^-^

Sanosuke: DreamsOfMonks doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin…. But *reads* SHE WOULD LIKE TO OWN… ME?! AHHHHH! 

Me: wait! Get back here…. Oh well… -_-;

On with the story!

"Yahiko…you..should have… said something.." Kenshin said running.

Sakura looked away and Sanosuke shifted uncomfortably in the awkward silence. He really wanted her to like him. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and he hated to see anyone, let alone her- sad. He patted her on the shoulder awkwardly, which triggered the next set of events. 

Sakura lunged forward and hugged him tenderly crying on his shoulder. He of course, for the most part was shocked at her behavior. Not many people ever hugged him, or cried on his shoulder for that matter. 

Sakura was relieved. It was like she went through the last ten years of her life with huge weights on her shoulders, but now they were lifted in finding Sanosuke- a person who actually understood how she felt. 

He hugged back with just as much feeling looking down at her protectively… it seemed that her father's death wasn't the only thing troubling her… There was something more to it…

She felt him hugging back and her tears ceased to flow. She looked up at him with cute doe-like eyes. 

He studied her features carefully. She had beautiful, straight manageable auburn hair, green-hazel eyes, and red tender pouty lips…

The kind he'd like to kiss. He bent towards her face slowly and kissed her gently on the lips. She was tense at first but she quickly relaxed like butter in the sun, in his arms. Their kiss got deeper and her arms went around his neck.

Sanosuke felt a bit tipsy…. But this was not the drunk he usually got from sake… no this was a floaty feeling in his heart that quickly, (when looking at Sakura) spread to the rest of his body and warmed his very stone cold exterior. Then it hit him like waves hitting a dock- he was in love. Not that school boy crush- full blown head over heels in love… with Kenshin's baby sister…. 

*At the dojo*

Kenshin quit dodging Yahiko and sat down tiredly. He was exhausted. Yahiko wasn't finished though and when Kaoru tried to stop him- WHAM! Kaoru got knocked on top of Kenshin and they spiraled, almost gracefully to the floor. 

Kaoru opened her eyes and was staring into Kenshin's eyes. She didn't need to guess… she was on top of him. She quickly got up red in the face and knocked Yahiko unconscious with a wooden sword.

Her face was very red and when Kenshin looked at her she averted her eyes. "Sorry Kenshin" she said nervously laughing a bit. He smiled understandingly and nodded. "It's ok. That it is.. But what about Yahiko?" he asked looking at the unconscious boy on a heap on the floor. 

"What about him?" she asked laughing with Kenshin afterwards. 

*At Megumi's office*

Megumi sat on a worn old mat lost deep in thought. 'First Kaoru gets Sir Ken, and now Sakura's taking Sanosuke from me!' she thought angrily her sly face contorting in anger. 'She just waltzes in and decides to run things… First by startling me with that garbage about Sir Ken liking Kaoru…which can't be true- and now she's just trying to get Sanosuke on her side!' she thought even more angrier then before. "I WON'T STAND FOR IT!" she yelled standing up. She quickly sat down again and started to plot against the raccoon and mink girl….

To be continued…..

Alright! Whenever my mom stops taking the cable box (the psycho), and I can sneak on- I'll update, so this next chapter could take a while even though I have a good idea already.


	4. Kenshin and Kaoru together! Yahiko helps...

Hi! Sorry that I haven't been updating! I have just been very busy this summer! ^^ I'll try to finish this story as soon as possible!

Disclaimer: Kenshin's turn!

Kenshin: Miss Dreams does not own Rurouni Kenshin that she doesn't! ^-^

On with the story!

Past Link chapter 4

(look back on Ch 3) 

Megumi started to plot against the raccoon and mink girl.

(on to Ch 4)

Kenshin was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Kaoru to finish cooking. He felt a bit awkward since their little incident. He looked to the floor. Yahiko was still in a crumpled heap. He had forgotten, when he started laughing that 

Yahiko had passed out. 

He bent forward to get him. He picked Yahiko off the floor and placed him on a mat on the other side of the table. 

He sat back on his side of the table and shifted as Kaoru walked into the room with food.

She avoided his eyes and sat down putting the tray of food on the table. Kenshin started to eat slowly yet silently. Kaoru ate also looking at Kenshin. When he looked at her she looked away. He looked away and she looked at him again. He looked at her again and she looked away. This started a cycle. He'd look, she'd look, and then he'd look away. She would look, he'd look and she'd look away. This continued until Yahiko woke up. 

He yawned and looked at them and spoke up. "Why's everything so quiet?" then he blinked the remaining sleep out of his eyes.

Kenshin and Kaoru finally looked at one another. Kenshin smiled friendly. His smile held something else, but it was unreadable. Yahiko looked at them both and observed the scene.

The two (in Yahiko's opinion) lovers were staring into each others eyes. Kaoru's face was all blushy and her eyes were twinkling. Kenshin's eyes were also twinkling and filled with what Yahiko KNEW was love. His lips were upturned in a cute innocent smile.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!' Yahiko thought, his fists clenched at his sides and leaning forward as they leaned forward. Kaoru closed her eyes and leaned forward as Kenshin did the same. They were so close…..

To be continued…. 

Sorry for leaving you at a cliff hanger! But you gotta wonder- what's gonna happen next? Is Kenshin and Kaoru going to kiss? Or is Yahiko going to mess it up? Or is Megumi going to mess it up? What's going to happen with Sanosuke and Sakura? Just keep reading to find out!


	5. Flashbacks! Misao bursts in again!

Hi! I am trying to keep updating but it's sort of hard at the moment. I have so many things to do! I won't let you down though!

Disclaimer: It's Aoshi's turn! 

Aoshi: this complete idiot does NOT own Rurouni Kenshin…. Thank god…or else all hell would break lose..

Me: -_-' that's the last time Aoshi does the disclaimer *covers his mouth* no more comments from the peanut gallery Aoshi.

Onward! Oh please do not review telling me there's to many flash backs because I already know that.

(look back on chapter 4)

They were so close…

(on to chapter 5!)

Their lips touched and they shared their first kiss.

Yahiko got up and ran out of the dojo. He didn't want them to break away because of him. He sat on the porch completely content. 

Kaoru and Kenshin's head retreated and they sat there. Kaoru in shock, and Kenshin in happiness. "Wow… Kenshin I didn't know you felt this way about me…" Kaoru said softly. Kenshin smiled lightly. "Miss Kaoru I've always loved you that I did" He hugged her and tears over ran Kaoru's eyes. He hugged her tight and kissed her fore head. She sighed happily and Kenshin formed a plan in his head. 

Sanosuke didn't know why he had kissed her. It was a tiny voice in the back of his head. It said 'come on idiot you know you want to kiss her! She wants it too! Kiss her! She's so hot!' There was more but it stopped when he took her lips with his. Her lips tasted like pure sugar. He blocked the thoughts and pulled away.

Sakura's eyes were still closed as if she wanted him to kiss her again. They opened and she looked into his eyes. He looked away. "Sakura I'm sorry…. I shouldn't have done that.." he said rubbing the back of his head not looking at her. "Sanosuke you don't have to apologize… I.. I liked it…" she said and he knew she had to be blushing. He didn't want to be attracted to her or love her. He had a promise to some one. That some one might be dead but a promise was a promise and if she was dead he vowed never to fall in love with any one again. He was head over heels in lover with her and he hadn't seen her for ten years.

They had nicknames for each other. She called him San-san and he couldn't remember what he called her. He didn't know what happened to her, but he was desperate to know. He had only been nine when he met her but he knew she was the one! He was in the Sekihou Tai and she just showed up at their camp. He talked to her for a while and she sure was pretty. They got to know each other over a month… then she left. He never saw her again. The worse part is he didn't think she ever left. She had to have hung around and gotten killed. The day after she had disappeared suddenly the Sekihou Tai was betrayed and captain Sagara was assassinated. 

He was traumatized by his hero's death, but the girl he loved too? He went to get bitter revenge. That part of the reason why he became Zanza. He couldn't even remember what she had looked like. Trust the test of time to wear that away.

He snapped back to reality. He had to tell Sakura to back off, he had to tell her about his promise. She'd understand… right? "Sakura…" he said uneasily.

Kenshin and Kaoru were hugging when an ecstatic Misao burst in the door. She looked as if she had been crying and she was grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Guess what?!" she squealed happily. "What?" Kenshin and Kaoru said in unison and curiously. She jumped up and down and squealed again. Then she showed them her hand. There was an engagement ring on her finger. She squealed again and hugged them. "AOSHI ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed jumping up and down. "Oh my god.." she whispered. "What?" Kaoru asked. "I'M MARRYING AOSHI!" she said running out to spread her joy. They exchanged glances then started to eat.

"Hn? What is it Sanosuke?" Sakura said sensing the tenseness in his voice. He looked around uncomfortably. "Sakura we can't be together…" he said and heard a sharp intake of breath from her. "What do you mean?" she asked quietly. "I can't be with you- I promised some one a long time ago that I would save myself for a girl" he said not looking at her. She smiled weakly and looked away as he looked at her. "You are an honorable person.. ." she hugged him. "I almost got married to Rob and that would've broken my promise to him. A promise I made him make. He has to be out there. He just has to!" she said trying to convince herself. He squeezed her then let go. He looked at her, she was looking at her hands.

flashback 

"Some things are right in front of your eyes, and some times they are so obvious. It may be obvious to others yet a mystery to you, Sanosuke remember that and please remember that some times things are just meant to be" 

end flashback

That was one of Sanosuke's last memories of captain Sagara. Then it hit him. 

another flashback

San-san looked at Cherry, sitting in the tree. She was deep in thought looking at her hands. She was pretty that way. "Watcha thinkin'?" he asked as she looked at him. "I have to leave soon" she said frowning. "That's ok we still have a while then, right Cherry?" he said smiling. "I meant today" she said jumping from the willow tree and walking towards him. He was unsure if what she was going to do. "San-san… I gotta leave.. I'm going back home…but, when we grow up…." she paused. "yes?" he said stepping towards her. They were inches apart. He made a gesture as if he had wanted to hug her but thought better of it She went forward instead and they hugged. He looked in to her face shyly. "what were you gonna say?" he asked as her face went a tinge of pink. "promise me San-san…. Promise me that we…. That we'll get married.." she said turning even redder. He blushed too leaned forward. So did she. They kissed. It was a bit awkward so they pulled away quickly. She moved away from him and turned taking one last look at him then crying, she ran and disappeared behind the tents. He stood there shocked. The girl he loved just left him…. Probably forever. He looked around. She was gone. He went to bed and slept soundly dreaming about Cherry and his wedding day.

end flashback 

Then it hit him. Her name! He remembered it! It was Cherry! She didn't get killed because she left! She lived and…. She was sitting right in front of him! Sakura, Cherry- Sakura is Cherry blossom. That's right! Sakura probably learned some English when she was little! Sakura IS Cherry. 

He looked at her taking her in his arms and then kissed her again. Her eyes were open wide and she hadn't started to kiss back. Didn't he just say he couldn't do this? Then she remembered something her father told her. 

and yet ANOTHER flashback

"Sakura, come here and listen to me" Souza said gathering her up on his lap. "One day Sakura you will have to marry." he said with seriousness and an urgency in his voice as if he had to tell her this before she left or it'd be to late to tell her at all. She looked up at him with her large green doe eyes. He softened and smiled. "Sakura hear me- do not marry for status or money as many women do (he clearly meant her mother lol) marry for love" he said looking into her eyes. He kissed her forehead then both of her cheeks. "And PLEASE," he said clearly joking "Not 'San-san' " and he chuckled as his small daughter of nine blushed as red as a Cherry. He set her down and smacked her bottom. "Now run along- I've got some work to do" he said smiling with pride. His looked then changed back to seriousness. "Sakura say your goodbyes today your Mother is coming to take you back home" he said and she nodded and left. Captain Sagara was no fool. He knew now that there was impeding doom for the Sekihou Tai. He was the one with the idea for Sakura and Sanosuke's nicknames. He did not want Sanosuke to get attached. He did not know that Sanosuke would get attached, but a nickname would have to do- he just couldn't have one of his soldiers distracted by a lady could he? He chuckled to himself and went back to work. 

end flashback

Sakura snapped back to reality. It was HIM! It was SO obvious. She felt like smacking herself, she was so stupid. San-san and Sanosuke! He was San-san! She looked at him still lip locked with her and she started to kiss back. 

'Finally' Sanosuke thought wrapping his arms around her and kissing more passionately. 

Misao burst in the door and they jumped apart. "Guess what Sanosuke?! Aoshi asked me to marry him! HA! I guess I'm not so flat after all, huh?! HA HA!" She left and ran to spread her happiness elsewhere. "A friend of yours?" Sakura asked and Sanosuke grinned and laughed. 

Sakura smiled as well. She was blushing at the fact of being caught kissing Sanosuke. She thought it might've been Kenshin. He might NOT like the fact that his sister was in love with his best friend. She looked back at Sanosuke. "San-san" was all she said. He smiled then closed the space between them. He stared deeply into her eyes as if to penetrate her. This made her tremble inside and she leaned forward with the same intensity in her eyes. Then they once again kissed.

To be continued!

I will update later! ^-^


End file.
